


Watchdog

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [31]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Drabble, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suspicious Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askbox fic for Greytaliesin. The Warden's Mabari hears a lot of thumping and banging behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchdog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greytaliesin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greytaliesin/gifts).



The mabari growls, all teeth and stiff fur, clawing at the wood that blocks him from the thumps and bangs, until Philander unlatches the door. “Stop fussing, Barry,” he says, but can’t keep the laugh out of his voice as he buries his head in his furry shoulder. “If Sten were actually hurting me, you’d know.” Barry just grumpily stares at the kossith. He has his eye on him.


End file.
